1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom optical system, an optical apparatus equipped with the zoom optical system, and a method for manufacturing the zoom optical system.
2. Related Background Art
There have been proposed zoom optical systems suitable for a film camera, an electronic still camera, a video camera, and the like disclosed in such as a Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-344768. However, the conventional zoom optical system has had a problem that variation in aberrations upon zooming is large.